


Future Bound

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate, whatcookie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (This all starts on a Tuesday), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blink is a romantic, Blush - Freeform, Bullying, Davey is the only one who dosen't get sick for some reason, Davey ships Klance, Everyone loves Voltron Legendary Defender, F/M, Figuring out Netflix, He says yes... But he's high at the time, Homophobia, Homophobia taken to heart because that's what happens, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I like some lesser known bands so kudos to you if you see one that's familer, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Jack and Spot have a hard time with technology, Jack is a artist and loves the 21st century sketchbooks, Jack speaks Spanish, Loopy Spot is Cute Spot, M/M, Most of the angst is from Spot, Movie Spot and Race, Mush is very mushy, Musical Jack and David, OMG SOMEONE STOP ME I'M TAGGING THIS STUFF BEFORE I EVEN WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!, Oh man I'm gunna project on everybody..., Questionable Consent to being recorded, Race can sing, Race is Italian and speaks it too, Race is a Imgur Lurker, Race knows things, Race most likely made him do it, Save Spot from Tuesdays, Sickness, So don't kill me for the next tag, Song inspired chapter titles, Spot gets a tumblr for some strange reason, Spot is a tough guy with a sweet inside, Spot's gay butt is screwed, These are the Newsies what did you expect?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This takes place in Massachusetts but every state has jerks okay?, getting better, javid - Freeform, no one is straight, sprace, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcookie/pseuds/whatcookie
Summary: Jack, David, Spot, and Race all get catapulted to 2017 by accident. That's the last time anything goes remotely right for ages...... Except Race working out Youtube and Jack falling in love with Disney. (All this is accomplished with a very exasperated girl who gets stuck looking after the 4 teenagers being barely older then them) Also: Annnnggggggssssstttttt.............Rated Teen for swearing and violence.





	1. Run Boy Run

It had, as always whenever anything went wrong for Spot Colon, been a Tuesday. 

It was a normal Tuesday. He, as always had to pass a alley to get to his next spot, and this time someone was in it. But he knew from experience that if he used a detour he would be late and miss the rush. Besides, he was a tough guy, and the bruises made him seem more pitiful (Not that he needed it, the 'Got-no-change-and-run' tactic did most of the work). Not today.

Today had to be the second Tuesday and for some reason they were always the worst. He got in a fight, as expected. They were older then him, adults,but that was no concern. Then one of them kicked at his ankle and sent him sprawling. The scabs ran off laughing like someone told a joke.

Spot heaved himself into a sitting position and examined his ankle. It was at a angle that most likely suggested it was broken. He growled, of fucking course it was a Tuesday. Race was gonna kill him if he didn't show up to the weekly game night, and he couldn't show up if he hadn't sold anything. And he couldn't sell anything if he was lying here. He needed to get up and sell some papes. 

It was a small wonder that was normally reserved for Friday that he dragged himself to the Bridge and yelling out the headline. Sympathy worked in his favor today, plenty of mothers who took one look at him and gave him dimes for a paper. Spot hadn't moved papes this well in years, he needed to do this more often. This Tuesday seemed suddenly less terrible because he sold all of his papers before noon. With a pocket full of cash, he limped down the bridge to get back to the Brooklyn side and maybe catch Racetrack along the way. 

Of course when he was feeling his most optimistic he tripped and toppled forward. Bracing for the impact, Spot was surprised when he toppled onto grass. His ankle was still not happy, protesting vigorously and leaving Spot without the use of one of his legs. 

Resolving not to move until his leg stopped hurting, he lay as still as a statue. This resolve was shattered by another thud not far from him and a curse in Italian. Spot would know that voice anywhere. "Race? That you?"

As he expected, he got a earful. "Spot?! Spot, why are you here? Why are you just lying the- SPOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME _YOUR ANKLE IS BROKEN_?!?!?!

Spot winced at Race's loud voice, but they were interrupted by two more people falling onto them. Okay, they didn't reall _land_ on them, but it was a close thing. Close enough that all four boys jumped. 

Race spoke first. "Jack, Davey? What on earth are you fellas doin' ere'?" 

Jack groaned. "Race? What are you doin' here more like."

Everyone was ignoring Spot, which Spot was perfectly fine with, but then Davey noticed him and the angle his ankle was at. "Spot, is your ankle broken?" 

Spot, Race and Jack all flinched. There was a undercurrent of malice in Davey's voice, and when Davey went 'Ma' everyone knew to just do what he said and avoid the 'young man' speech. 

"Yes." Spot said meekly, (Though he would later deny it, Ma Davey scared him). Race and Jack were both cowering. Everyone had braced for a yelling that would rival their real mothers, (With the same amount of love and 'Never do that again you scared me') but Davey didn't yell. He instead went right to work. "Jack, have you ever set a broken bone?"

"Yha, lots of em'"Jack replied without really thinking too hard on the answer. Race's eyes widened, and he scooted closer to Spot. Spot knew exactly what was going on, and he knew it had to be done, but at the same time he knew full well it was going to hurt like hell. Race took Spot's hand, (Not because Race liked Spot, no way. Race wasn't messed up like Spot, Race wasn't a fairy) and refused to let go. Spot screwed his eyes shut and prepared for excruciating pain.

It came just like he expected, like his ankle was being broken all over again. Spot just gritted his teeth and refused to make any kind of noise. After the pain subsided, he cracked a eye open. His ankle was at a normal angle, but Jack and Davey were gone. Race was still there, (Still holding his hand) but his eyes weren't on Spot. He looked amused by something in the distance. Spot, not curious, untangled his hand from Race's (He noticed how quickly Race drew back his hand, and it hurt more then it should have) and propped himself up on his elbows. What he saw made him smirk. 

Jack was halfway up a tree, with Davey yelling at him to get down (In true Davey fashion, without swearing once).

"What on earth are they doing?" Spot asked.

"Jack's trying to climb a tree."

"I can sees that." Spot was a little dazed, but otherwise was fine. "Race, just help me stand up. Please?" 

Race seemed resigned. Helping the shorter boy up, they hobbled over. "Cowboy, Mouth, what are yous doin'?"

Davey didn't notice that Spot said anything. He was busy getting Jack out of a tree that looked very climbable. "Jack you can't climb trees."

"Can't be much different then a fire escape! 'Sides, I've climbed trees before in Central Park."

"It is! Fire escapes have railings, trees don't! Please just don't go up any further. And this is at least 50 feet taller then anything in Central Park."

"I'm gunna do it! If you wana stop me you have to come up and get me! Oh, hi Spot! Look, a real, big tree! This thing bigger then anything in Central Park, it's nearly as big as a building!" 

"Jack that branch can't hold your weight. Hi Spot, do me a favor and don't try climbing a tree."

"Like I could, Mouth."

"He's just makin' sure Spot." Race said, but the smirk. Spot couldn't help falling a little more in love, against his will.

Jack finally seemed resigned to climb out of the tree and down to the ground, much to David's delight, but he came back with news. "I saws a town over that there hill. Maybe theys could tell us where wes is?"

Before anyone could reply, Jack was scrambling up the hill. Davey muttered under his breath and rushed after him, leaving Spot and Race by themselves. 

"Race, go. It'll be faster."

Race looked incredulous. No, I am not leavin' yous. Your comin' with whither yous likes it or not Colon." Race then dragged Spot along and led the way up the hill. Spot leaned on Race (For support! Okay, maybe he was leaning on Race for a little more but how could he avoid it?!)

Climbing over the hill took about as long as Spot had expected, which was a while. Once they reached the top they saw what Jack had been talkin about. The tops of buildings were visible and a road led in that direction. Spot blinked. This was too easy, way to easy. The road was gravel, but barely anyone was on it. David and Jack had already made it up the path a ways, but apon seeing Race and Spot stopped to wait for them. 

"Well," Race said. "Let's follow that road."


	2. Hey There Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, David, Spot and Race make it to the building that jack thought was a town. They find out that this is not New York, it's Minuet Man National Park, whatever the heck that is. And that it's 2017, over a hundred years after the last date they remember. One of the staff members takes pity on them and tells them to stay put until her shift was over. Then, she takes the four boys to her car and freaks them out because WHERE IS THE HORSE?!!!??!?

Race and Spot were going far to slow. Jack and David had already crested the hill and were out of sight. 

So, like the idiot he was, Race tried to pick up Spot so they could go faster. 

Race was surprised by how light Spot was and used way to much force in sweeping the other boy off his feet and into Race's arms. The larger boy winced, and suddenly he felt horrible. _Of course I hurt him,_ Race scolded himself. The pace did pick right up, and Race was a little too smug that he could carry Spot so far. "You don't need to smirk." Spot said testily, glaring up with Irish blue eyes. Race felt himself blush wildly and focus his eyes back on the path. 

Then Spot did something adorable. 

Spot shifted a little and rested his head on Race's shoulder. His breathing had evened out, and a glance down confirmed it. Spot Colon, king of Brooklyn, was fast asleep in Racetrack Higgins' arms. He smiled, shifting his arms to be more comfortable for Spot and keeping up his pace. God knew Spot had been through enough today to be exhausted, and it was great show of trust for a king, especially of Brooklyn, to fall asleep with someone else nearby. Race had no intentions to mess up that trust.

It was a long walk, through a forest of towering trees. Race found himself blinking up at the sky, wondering why on earth no one was around. Sure, it was cold, but it wasn't too cold. Then, as Spot would say "Because it was Tuesday" it started to snow. Suddenly worried about Spot freezing (Because he was only in a large button up and suspenders with the sleeves rolled up) so he began to hurry. Spot remained out cold. 

A few more twists in the path along the still-falling snow (It wasn't even snow, it was sleet and freezing cold sleet at that) and a building came into sight. Davey and Jack were inside, Race could see them through the glass doors. He beelined for the warm inside, sighing happily as the warmth encompassed him like a warm hug. Spot, or course, chose that moment to shift a little in his sleep and look freaking adorable. 

Looking around for somewhere to set down Spot and sit, Race noticed how odd the room was. There were benches, people, and it was plenty warm, but it looked like the inside of a barn or something. A room off to the side was filled with all kinds of books and strange objects. And some of the people were dressed strangely. One was dressed as a Continental Solider, another as a Redcoat (The only clothes even remotely familer). Everyone else was dressed very strangely, trousers and strange shirts, even the woman. 

Race ignored everything but the benches and hurried over. He set Spot down, putting his cap under his head for use as a pillow. Checking his ankle, it was still at a normal angle but the bruise was a dark and ugly mix of colors. Race was worried about it, should it be this bruised? As he was examining Spot's ankle, said boy started to stir. He didn't seem like he fully noticed that he wasn't in Brooklyn at first, or that his ankle was broken, because he tried to turn over. Race saw disaster and tried to stop him from rolling over. Because Spot was paranoid when he was asleep, his eyes were open in a flash and he was up trying to beat back Race. He had seemingly forgotten his ankle, but he was reminded of it when he tried to move his left leg. From Spot's wince he remembered now. He also now seemed to realize that it was Race, so he calmed down. "Racer, where on earth are we? Have Jack and Mouth figured it out yet?" Race shrugged, pointing over his shoulder to where Jack and David were talking to one of the people in trousers and shirts. Spot nodded, laying back down. Race noted he started the shiver a little, so without really thinking he took off his vest and put it over the smaller boy. Spot froze, his breathing became shallow. Then Race noticed, their faces were _so_ close.

They could kiss if the wanted, and Race wanted so badly to do it, but Spot moved first. Away. "Thanks, Race."

Race tried to hide his disappointment. "No problem Spotty."

"Don't call me that. It's Spot and nutin' else." 

"Sure Spotty."

Of course when Spot had just opened his mouth to reply Jack and David came back pale as fish bellies. David of course was the first to speak. "Um.. So, we aren't in New York anymore."

Jack had sat down next to Race, looking utterly stunned. 

"The girl we talked to said we are at Lexington and Concord. You know, from the Revolution?"

Everyone nodded.

"And it's... Well, before I tell ya, is everyone sober?"

There was a resounding "As far as wes know" from Spot and Race, but Jack muttered, "I ain't so sure." 

"It's2017." David said, rushed out in a big glob.

"Mouth, speak clearly. I'se can't understand a word yous sayin'"

"It's 2017. December, 2017." Jack replied, saving Davey from repeating himself. 

Race blinked, Spot did nothing. Then Race whooped. "Yha! Fellas, I'se need a newspaper, gotta see who won all da races from 1900 till now! We'se gonna be RICH fellas! Life of luxury!" This was his best idea yet, why had he never thought of it before? "Spotty, think about it! All dat money!" 

Spot had sat up again, and was trying to get close enough to race to slap him. Race stood up, moving himself out of slapping range. "What was that for?!"

"Because yous a idiot, that's why!"

"It's a smaht plan, we could make millions."

"Race, no track would let you gamble there. You'd bleed em' dry and they'd stop letten' ya play."

"You suck da fun outta everythin' Colon."

David and Jack looked like they had been watching a tennis match. David sighed. "Look, one of them, the one I talked to? She took pity on us and agreed to drive us home or somthin'."

"Where did ya tell her wes from?" Spot looked incredulous. "What if New York doesn't exist no more?"

"She said it dose. Everything is the same, 'cept the Cubs won the World Sires earlier this year."

Race shrugged. "Best we've got. Dose she know 'bout Spot's ankle?"

David shook his head. Spot sniffed, "Good".

Race sat back down in between Spot and Jack. Conversation came to a halt, and comfortable silence surrounded the three friends and their kinda-sorta friend. David got up to go to the small room off to the side, and came back with a book. He started reading it, silently, but then Jack was reading over his shoulder and reading it out loud. So Davey started reading it aloud for everyone. It was a good story, passing the time as the sleet turned to snow that piled up outside.

They had gotten to Chapter 3 when someone called, "That's it, no one else is coming today and if we don't leave soon, we are all gonna be stuck here until someone clears out the snow." Race looked outside, startled, and saw that yha, the snow was starting to pile up. The woman who Jack and David had been talking to walked up to the four of them. Race noted she looked a bit like Smalls, just taller and older. 

"Okay boys, let's get you all to the parking lot. Then we can find your parents."

Spot jumped at the sound of her voice, propping himself up on his hands. Race looked at Jack and David, confused. "You guys said she'd give us a ride to New York."

The girl looked surprised. Jack and David looked embarrassed. Spot looked ready to soak them both.

"If I could stand on me own two feet, you two wouldn't be able to." Spot growled, and the look in his eyes would put feat into men twice his age and size. Race knew he had to defuse the situation fast. 

"Okay, fellas, cool it. Wes all in da same boat, ain't we? Sos, we oauta stick together." Race felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of neck. He didn't want a fight, and of course Spot tried to start a fight with Jack, who was at least 6 inches taller and outweighed the small boy by at least 50 pounds. With a goddamn broken ankle. 

The girl cleared her throat. "Okay, so, there was a misunderstanding between me, Francis-" She was cut off by a burst of laughter. Spot had his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter while Race made no effort to hide it. 

"Jack, your real name is _Francis?_ " Spot said through his laughter. 

"Oh, like your name is really Spot or Race's is Racetrack." Jack replied saltily. "Dave's the only one who uses his real name."

Said Dave looked mortified. "Hahaha, no, we all know each other's real names." He elbowed Jack to shut him up, but the girl was now looking suspiciously at the four boys. 

"Okay.. So, do you bunch have parents?"

"Yes!" Davey said hurriedly. "We're all siblings." That wouldn't work. Not one bit, and Race knew she wouldn't buy it. And she didn't.

"There is no way your all siblings, especially with Francis and, it's Spot, right?" She pointed to Race.

Spot blinked at her and Race raised his hand. "It's Race ma'am, the Irish one next ta me is Spot." The girl nodded but didn't correct herself, instead going right back on the ball and got it rolling.

"You bunch don't have parents coming to pick you up, there is now way I'm leaving you here. So, you are all coming with me." 

She was Smalls 2.0. Race shurnk in on himself, as did Jack and David. Race didn't see what Spot did, but it seemed to satisfy the girl. "Come on guys."

Race wet to pick Spot up again, but he encountered resistance. "I can walk just fine!" Spot growled. He tried to make his point by standing up, and then falling over. Race caught him just in time, sweeping Spot back into his arms with a smug expression. Spot glared in the way only Spot could. 

Race noted Spot was shivering, snow falling on his bare arms. Race's vest did very little to keep the boy warm. Cradling him closer, Race hoped that it would be enough. And Spot did freeze, not even shivering. Race wasn't sure if it was good or bad. So, he went faster. Jack and David were only slightly ahead, and looked concerned as to why Spot was being carried, and by Race. 

"Cause' he seems to think I'm a damn cat!" Spot shouted. 

"You'se bein' a cat, with how much you'se hissin'." Race replied mockingly. _Cutest cat I'se ever seen. He is never hearing the end of this._ The girl looked at the four boys funny.

Race noted she really honestly looked a lot like Smalls. Black hair, darker skin (Only a little darker then Jack's), and brown eyes. The face was even the same, just a little scarier. (Race hadn't known it was possible for anyone but Spot or maybe the former king of Brooklyn to be scarier then Smalls)

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

Everyone stopped dead. Race felt Spot stiffen against him, gripping the button up Race was wearing. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit,_ Race thought. They were all gonna die. Dead. Dead as doornails. 

"We's ain't datin'. We's ain't fairies, none of us." Spot spoke harshly, but Race heard the fear. 

Smalls 2.0 looked confused and offended. "I was joking! Seriously, no need to be all defensive. It's 2017, jeez. When are you guys from, 1940?"

Everyone blinked at her. Jack and David looked about ready to ask what she meant when Race beat them to it. "Whadya mean, 'it's 2017'. We's know that, what's so special 'bout it?"

"Because gay marriage has been legal for, like, two-three years?"

Everyone blinked at her again, not even noticing the cold anymore. Spot's grip on Race's shirt lessened, but Race didn't even notice. _It's_ legal _?_ Race could feel himself smiling. IT WAS LEGAL!!!! He wouldn't get killed for liking Spot! He felt his face split into a smile. Next to him he heard snow shuffle.

"Okay, why on earth is this news to you? You know what, never mind. Let's just get you bunch somewhere warm." She tromped onwards, to what seemed to be a clearing. There were some strange objects with wheels, but there was no way those things could-

Race's train of though was cut off by blinding lights and a ghastly noise coming from a red thing. Then it started to move. Without a horse. Race had, of course, heard of horseless carriages, called cars. But this looked nothing like any of the cars he'd ever seen in New York. The pipe at the back emitted a steam (At least that hadn't changed) and it just trundled out of the clearing and onto a road. Like it was nothing. 

2017 was full of surprises. 

Soon they were all piled into a car that looked far too small but fitted everyone. Spot, Race and David got the back seat while Jack had to sit up front because he was the tallest. Apparently the girl (Who's name turned out to be Julia) said that Race and Spot were so small they almost needed car seats. No one knew what to make of this. So, after a good deal of hassle with seat belts, they got going. Spot winced with every bump of the road, and Race felt horrible he could do nothing. Conversation lulled withen five minuets, so music was put on. No one even flinched, it had been too wired of a day and there was no use asking now.

"Hey there Delilah what'sit like in New York City?"

Race soon got the tune down and hmmed along. 

"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance," 

Spot froze.

"I'm by your side..."

"Shut it off."

The music shut off, and Race was crestfallen. Spot was looking at his hands, but seemed to feel Race's eyes on him and hunched his shoulders. Race looked out the window (There had been a lot of arguing as to who got a window seat, Spot lost because he was the smallest and fit the best in the middle)

The rest of the ride was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I butchered the accents.. And the song..
> 
> Okay, so let me explain. I used who I preferred in the rolls for this because I could.  
> Musical: Jack and David  
> Movie: Spot and Race


	3. Here's to Never Growin'Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they reach what Julia calls her house, a few things are discussed and more things admitted, and one or two things discovered (Namely, computers and the Internet with all associated things) by David and Race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was not meant to be posted. I accidentally hit the post button when I was updating the name. But have a preview, I guess. It's not done yet. I still have half to write.

Spot was less then happy. 

Yes, he was lying down in a real bed, but there was no way he was taking a 'shower' whatever the hell that was. He had only ever had baths, and he never wanted anything but. His protest to not taking a shower? Staying in the bed. 

Of course all resolve was lost when Race glared at him. 

"Fine! But I don't see why I can't just take the damn bath."

Race volunteered to take the first 'shower'. Of course, he started singing. In Italian. Because it was a freaking Tuesday. Race had to sing it Italian and be cute and romantic and hymn in the car to that stupid love song and he just _had_ to be so damn good looking with his dark good looks and putting his vest over him as a blanket and looking so sad when Spot asked the music be turned off.

Goddamn it!!!

Spot wanted to punch something. He settled for beating the pillow into a pulp. After it had been taught a lesson, he had nothing else to do but wait and listen to Race sing. He wanted to beat up the pillow again, but what had it done? It wasn't responsible for inventing Tuesday or Race having a nice voice. 

Of course, that brought up everything perfect about Race and Spot was less then pleased. But it should have been illegal how good-looking Race was. And he had a sweet as pie personality to go right with it. He took care of the kids, made sure everyone got something to eat, and made those stupid bets. 

Spot was cut off by Jack yelling for Race to stop 'caterwauling'. It was not the first nor the last time he had wanted to kill Jack Kelly slowly. He began planning ways to do this, in detail, when the sound of water shut off and the sound of the curtain being pulled back heralded Race's return and Spot's imminent shower. He shivered. It sounded like rain, but very hard rain for almost half and hour. Spot had no clue what to expect.

So he went to the newly made expert, limping over to the door Race had entered and knocking. 

"Come on in!"

Spot shoulder the door open, and stopped dead. Race was almost naked, with a towel draped around his waist, dark hair flat against his head. When Race noticed it was Spot, he turned bright red (Spot had a feeling he was to). Neither moved for a good 30 seconds, before Race gained back his voice and muttered something about needing to get dressed. Spot nodded, watching Race brush past him and out into the hallway. 

Spot eventually recovered his ability to think, and tried to get undressed. His upper half was fine and painless, but his pants hurt. Then came the torture wagon, getting off his shoes and socks. Right was mostly painless, the left was agony. He left on his underpants, mostly because the door didn't have a lock. 

He had had to sit down to remove his clothing, but once he was up he saw a issue. The 'shower' doubled as a bathtub, so it had a high edge. A edge that was not one-leg friendly. Spot cursed under his breath. This.. This would present a issue. The glare he gave the tub was withering, especially for a scrawny 15 year old. It was freaking Tuesday, what did he expect? Of course, as if he had a magic sixth sense, Race knocked. Spot froze. This would not bode well. 

"Come in?" Spot said uncertainly, blushing wildly. This was not how he had planned on Race first seeing him with nothing but his underwear on. He'd never expected it, much less hoped, but he had always thought it would be once he gained a few pounds (He was very, very skinny). 

Race creaked open the door, and Spot watched the Italian turn into a tomato. It would have been funny, but his right foot was falling asleep from standing on it so long.

Race, in his trademark way, stated the obvious. "I can see the problem."

"Nice observation," Spot replied dryly. 

Spot felt Race's eyes on his scars. The spot-like burns on his shoulders that gave him his name were on full display (At least the ones on the top of his shoulders, the ones on his back were much bigger and he had no intentions of anyone ever seeing those).

"C'mon, I'll help you." And for the third time that day (He felt like a puppy being picked up by it's owners, a feeling he despised) Race picked him up and stepped into the tub. Spot in his underwear and Race fully clothed.

Spot sat down where Race told him the water would be and twisted a knob. A brief rattle, and then warm water came raining down like rain. His eyes got big, feeling warm water fall on his shoulders. Looking down at his scrawny chest, he saw tracks of where the water had washed away the dirt and left a clean path in it's wake. "How the-" Spot cut himself off. He would figure it out later. 

Race handed him the soap and stepped out of the bathroom. Spot stared at the shower with wonder. He scrubbed at the layers of dirt on his skin and it felt so damn _nice._ Was this how people in 2017 bathed every day? He was never goin' back! He would bathe twice a day.

Then he spotted a bottle. It said 'shampoo' on the side, and without even thinking he unscrewed the cap and poured a huge glob onto the top of his head. Then he worked it into his hair.

It took 5 minuets for his hair to feel clean, and one it did Spot clean for the first time since he could remember. He was sitting and relished the feeling of the warm water when someone knocked. "Spot, it's almost time for you to get out so Jack can take a shower." Julia yelled in.

Spot got a evil idea, but he decided that it was to damn evil. He wasn't that cruel. "Fine."

Spot hauled himself to his single good foot and shut off the water. It took two tries.

Race knocked on the door. "Spot, need any help getting out?"

Spot considered his options. He could decline help and most likely end up on the floor, or he could accept help and deal with it. He chose option 2. "Yes, please."

Race came in and helped Spot out of the tub. "I brought clothes to. It's the only stuff I could find that didn't look way way to big." He presented Spot with a baggy shirt and grey, very baggy trousers.

Spot dried himself off with a little help from Race and pulled on the surprisingly comfortable clothing. It was soft against his skin and the sleeves on the shirt barely came to his elbows. Spot loved the shirt, it felt soft and warm. That was something that had to be cherished.


	4. The Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia drags the boys to the Hospital, and Spot leaves high on pain meds, and with a cast. (And Jack gets blackmail material)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loopy Spot is cute Spot, at least according to Race. Also, I have never broken a bone and the last time I got a x-ray I was, like, five. So I lack experience.

Race, Spot and Jack were sat in the back of Julia's car on the way to the hospital. David was in front because he was the tallest (Julia had overestimated Jack's hight in the car ride to her house, and also David had been slouching) .

Race had his arm around Spot, who looked adorable in a way-too-big shirt and baggy sweatpants. Spot would have been complaining, but he was asleep again. The three boys in the back were all exhausted, it had been a very long day. But Jack was too fascinated with the world to sleep, and Race needed to make sure Spot didn't fall over or something. 

Night had fallen, and the snow was starting to pile up. The roads were getting close to impassible, or at least that's was Julia said. They might have to wait till' morning to leave the hospital once they got there. 

Race passed the time by looking outside. Cars sped past them, trees and houses zipping by. But when Davey said, "Wow, is that New York?" Race looked up to the front, as did Jack. Their mouths both fell open. Julia just snorted.

"Of course not, that's Boston. Do you see the Empire State Building?"

Race blinked at the city in front of them. His brown eyes were wide with amazement at the buildings. Boston would have towered over New York. Jack was in similar awe. Spot only let out a soft snore (Which Race found adorable). 

Driving through the city was just as amazing. The bright lights that glittered, advertising all kinds of cool things. The cars that rushed down the streets around them were every color of the rainbow. The buildings were so tall Race had to throw back his head to see the tops, and most of the tall ones were made of glass. And the people, the people were the best part. Almost everyone was bundled up in coats, but there were so many. But, there was a few things missing. Not once did Race see a single Newsie, not once. A city this big would have had hundreds of them, but he didn't see one.

Race wasn't sure if maybe they sold their papes so fast in Boston that they got to go back early. 

What fascinated him most were the thin glowing boxes. He had his nose against the window to stare at them. The boxes were mesmerizing. He almost woke up Spot, but decided against it because it seemed like a bad idea. He would have to ask Julia if she had one. 

Music had been put on again, scaring the living daylights out of everyone but Spot (Who must have been really exhausted, because he didn't even flinch when ordinarily he was the lightest sleeper Racetrack knew). It was playing what Julia said was the soundtrack for 'Moana'. Race didn't know what it was but the music was amazing. David however hated it. He was glowering out the window. Jack was the polar opposite, he was smiling like a idiot and trying to sing along. Race was personally neutral about the whole thing.

 

Anyways, they pulled up to the hospital. It was the 'Emergency Room' entrance, (What? Race could read). Race's nose was still to the glass. 

Julia parked the car and got out. "Race, Fran- Sorry, Jack, grab Spot. David, get the door."

Jack made to help Race with Spot, but a swift glare and Jack backed off. Race, for the third time that day, picked up Spot Conlon and carried him. Spot, however, was still a light sleeper and someone picking him up (How on earth had the music not woken him up then? Or Jack's frankly horrible singing?) woke him up. But he didn't fight it, Race had no clue why, he just let himself be carried.

"What happened to Hissy McHissycat?"

"Shuddup."

"Spot, you didn't even try to fight me when I picked you up."

"I said shuddup Higgens."

"Well then, I'll have to weedle it out of you later, won't I."

"You can freaking try."

"You bet your ass I will."

Spot glared up, but made no further comments. 

Inside, it seemed that everyone's eyes were on Race and Spot when they entered through the doors. A nurse hustled over, and told Race to put Spot down in the nearest hospital bed. 

Everything so far was going fine, and somehow Race had avoided jostling Spot's leg too too much. Jack and David joined them. David stole the sole chair next to Spot's bed and slumped over, asleep. Jack and David looked at each other, and Race let his excitement boil over. "It's _legal_ Jack."

Jack, apon this reminder, started quivering to. "Holy crap, Race. Just, wow. But, whats the extent? Is it all queers? Just gay fellas n' gals? There's gotta be a limit, there always is."

Race's smile fell. "Y.. Yha. But, what if there ain't no border? What if it is everybody? God, I hope it's everybody." 

The conversation ended there, both boys considering the possibilities. Julia walked over during the loaded silence. Someone came in who was basically hacking up their lungs, causing all three awake boys to flinch. They didn't want to get sick, then they couldn't work. 

A doctor walked over to them with a tablet. She had red hair that was tied back. "Name and age please."

Spot glared at her. "Why are you askin' me?"

"Because the woman who brought you in simply said your name was Spot."

Race glanced at Jack. Jack was smiling. Race smiled back. This woman had no idea who she was talking to.

"Well, that's me name."

"It isn't. Now, name and age."

"My name is Spot Conlon, and why don't you guess miss hoity toity."

The woman glanced up at the four boys for the first time. "12."

Race bust out laughing. "12 years old!"

Spot whacked his arm, glaring daggers. "Shut it Racer. You look 11."

"I do not!"

"No, Race, you do."

"You can't talk, you look 22."

"I do not!"

David looked up at Jack's words. "What's Jack not?"

"Looks 22."

"Nah, I'd say 18."

"Thank you, Davey!"

Spot and Race crossed their arms. The doctor had been watching the exchange like a tennis match. "Okay.. I'm guessing those are all inaccurate so I will ask again. How old are you." She directed the question at Spot.

Spot stayed stubbornly silent. Race sighed. "He's around 15. His ankle is broken, and he broke it more then six hours ago and was a idiot and limped around on it."

"Traitor."

"Well sorry, I don't want you to die."

The doctor sighed again. "We will have to take a x-ray, just to be sure." She called over her shoulder. "Is the x-ray open?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then," She turned back to the four boys. "Okay.. Spot. Your going to get a x-ray now."

(I'm going to skip this until I break a bone and am layed up with nothing else to do and the process fresh in my mind, but here's a conversation between Race and David)

Race sighed, shifting in his seat. David was watching Jack and Julia with a careful eye. Race was tapping his foot, eyes flickering between the door Spot had gone through and David. David seemed to get fed up pretty quickly. "Race, can you stop tapping please?"

"Sorry, just nervous."

"For your boyfriend?"

"Isn't that why you're keeping a eye on Jacky Boy?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh. Didn't know you twos were a thing."

"We are. You and Spot aren't?"

Race sat up faster then lightning. "Am I that obvious?"

David shrugged, smirking. "Yep. But Spot is the most oblivious person ever."

Race relaxed. "Wow. Well, Mr. I-Can-Tell, can you tell if Spot likes me back?"

"He's been more obvious since we got here, but with how much he blushes, I'm surprised no one figured it out earlier."

Race shrugged. David nodded, seeming to have reached a epiphany. They had bonded over liking complete and total idiots.

 

When they left the hospital, which they could as the roads had not been closed quiet yet, Spot was very high. He was being held up by Jack and David, Race tailing behind them nervously. Julia led them out, carrying Spot's crutches. 

The blond in question was giggling. Jack had Julia's 'phone' (The glowey boxes) and had been instructed in the use of the camera ("Davey, I'se is makin' my own flicker!") and was recording Spot. 

"Raaaacccceeeeeyyyyy, your toooo cuutttteeee, it should be illegal."

"Yha, sure Spot."

"No, I'm not kiddin'! Who just said that, was it youse Kelly? You dissin' Racer?"

"What? No!"

"Good, cause' he's mine. Only I can dis him."

Race and David shared a look. They both had idiots for boyfriends. "Thanks for protecting me honer, Spotty Biscotii."

"Hey, how am I gunna one up that and prove I'm awesome to Davey?"

Spot smiled up at him. "I knew it! You and da Mouth. Youse two," He gestured between David and Jack as they sat him in the car, "Are shaggin'." Jack looked fake-mortified.

"Oh, please Spot! Don't tell no one!" Race, David, and Jack were all wearing identical smiles.

Spot looked on the verge of responding, but he shut up when Race sat next to him in the middle so he could lean his head onto Race's shoulder. "Please tell me you got that on that mini-flicker."

"You betcha I did."

Spot sighed contentedly, shifting so he was more comfortable. Race put his arm around Spot, partly for the contact and partly to keep Spot from falling forward. The drive was uneventful, and when they arrived to Julia's house and Spot woken up (It hadn't been easy) everyone was settled in a place to sleep. Spot was given the guest bedroom, Jack and David took the parlor, and Race would keep an eye on Spot.

Loopy Spot persisted. He was openly flirting with Race in front of everyone else, (Something he would never do again, shame the mini-flickerbox ran out of room) with corny lines like, "Are youse a pape? Cause' you are front page news." 

"Your worth more then 100 papes."

"1:1 your handsome."

Race was smiling, trying to get Spot under the covers and sleep. But it was a chore and a half. Spot very simply was being a 8-year-old and refusing to sleep.

When he finally was settled under the covers, Spot pulled them up to his chin. 

"Okay, I'll be right here, that good Spot?"

"Okay. Don't let no one in, got that?"

"You bet. Sweet dreams."

"You too Racey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those lines.. Goodness, why? I love these kids. Next chapter feature Blink and Mush and further evidence NONE OF THEM ARE STRAIT.


	5. Welcome to the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink and Mush arrive. (BLUSH!!!)

Spot woke up to a tremendous crash and yelling. He was sitting up withen half and second, looking around the strange room he had no memory of going into. It was painted sky blue, and on his foot was a cast... He remembered getting that. And crutches, which should be around somewhere. 

Finding them leaning on the wall, he hauled himself to the edge of the bed and used his crutches to stand up. Having very little experience with crutches, his first few steps were halting and clumsy before he found a rhythm. He still felt dizzy, making using the crutches even harder, (How did that one Manhattan kid, Crunchy or something, do this?). Once in the hall, chaos greeted him. 

Two more kids had joined them, one with a eye patch and the other with a impressive head of curly hair. Spot remembered the two of them from the strike. Kid Blink and Mush. 

There was a full blown argument going on. "This is the entire Manhattan hierarchy, who the hells in charge?"

"Specs, I'se think. Unless he and Romeo pop up, 'Hattan should be fine."

"What about Brooklyn?" Spot asked, alerting the buys in the parlor to his presence. 

Blink and Mush looked like they'd seen a ghost. "Spot, your alive?"

"Depends on your definition. Now, how's Brooklyn?"

"New King took over last night, or I guess 100 years ago? Sorry, still trying to wrap my head around the date." Mush said. Blink held his head.

"Mush, please don't remind me."

Race appeared from the Kitchen with Julia. Both had plates of food with them, which they set down on the small table. Everyone was staring at it. It was a plate of sandwiches, cut into triangles. Blink was drooling. "Those for us?"

Julia nodded, rubbing her eye with her fist. She didn't seem surprised when her sandwiches were descended apon with the fury of sharks. Race squeezed out of the battle with two halves of a sandwich, gesturing for Spot to sit on the couch. Once they were both on the couch and eating the sandwiches, Spot took a mental headcount. 5 Newsies, and one girl who didn't look all that much older then them. No Davey, he was still asleep somehow. 

Jack was vibrating. He asked for Julia's mini-flickerbox, gesturing everyone closer to him. Blink and Mush were fixated, watching the screen flash with light and Jack navigate it with his finger. "Guess what I made into a flicker!"

"What?" Spot asked, curious. 

"You while they had youse doped up on meds."

Spot paled. Race snickered (The traitor), but Blink and Mush looked confused. "Whats so funny?"

Jack hit the 'play' button on the screen and there was Spot, being held up by David and from the looks of it Jack, as he talked. And he was- God, _flirting with Racetrack._ And Race wasn't rebuffing him. 

_"Raaaacccceeeeeyyyyy, your toooo cuutttteeee, it should be illegal."_

_"Yha, sure Spot."_

_"No, I'm not kiddin'! Who just said that, was it youse Kelly? You dissin' Racer?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Good, cause' he's mine. Only I can dis him."_

_"Thanks for protecting me honer, Spotty Biscotii." The camera shifted to show Race's bemused expression._

_"Hey, how am I gunna one up that and prove I'm awesome to Davey?" That was Jack._

_Spot smiled up at him. "I knew it! You and da Mouth. Youse two," He gestured between David and Jack as they sat him in the car, "Are shaggin'." Jack put on a fake-mortified voice._

_"Oh, please Spot! Don't tell no one!" Race and David were both smiling, and Spot had a big dopey grin on his face and looked very proud for figuring it out all by himself._

Spot was pale. Then he was red. "Jack Kelly, you had better sleep with one eye open from now on."

"Spot, please don't kill my boyfriend."

Blink and Mush were cracking up. "Can we get Spot more of those? I need to see this meself."

Spot let out a strangled yell. "NO! We are not giving me more of those!"

Race got up from his position on the end of the couch and sat between Spot and Mush. "Don't worry Spotty Biscoti, I'll protect you."

"Never call me that again."

"Liked it just fine last night."

Blink and Mush were watching the exchange with wide eyes. Julia sighed. "So, you all know each other?"

A chorus of "Yep"s responded. Julia sighed again. "Where are you all from?"

"Blink, Mush, Davey, Racer and me are from Manhattan, Spotty boy here is from Brooklyn." Jack said, and Spot punched him for calling him 'Spotty Boy'. (Spotty Biscoti was worse, but only if someone other then Race used it) Blink, Mush and Race all nodded. 

"Okay, so, why are you in Massachusetts?" She was looking between the five boys with a skeptical eye. The five boys all looked at each other nervously.

"We just got here a hour ago, Mush n' me. Last thing I remember was walking with Mush down Broadway."

Spot fixed his gaze on the now empty plate. His mind was racing, what if she kicked them out? They wouldn't survive the cold and snow out there. Julia was silent, seemingly thinking. 

"Okay, if this is anything like last time, then you are all very fucked."

Everyone looked up at the swear. A middle class girl had sworn in front of five (Six, technically, but David was asleep anyways) and didn't seem in the least ashamed. It was foreign. DAVEY never swore. They all swore like sailors, but that was besides the point.

Julia sighed. "Look, last time this happened my boss ended up taking care of two teenagers. And because no one will ever believe you if you say your from, what year?"

There was silence as they all processed the information that other people had ended up in this time. Jack was the one who finally spoke. "1899. November, 1899."

"Okay. So, your from the tail end of the 19th century."

Everyone nodded. 

"Anyone ever been to school?"

Race raised his hand, as did Mush. Jack, Spot and Blink didn't. "David goes to school to. He teaches the younger kids how to read."

Julia nodded. "So, can you all read?"

Spot scoffed. "Duh, it's part of our job. Can't know what you'se sellin' if you can't read."

Julia nodded. "Well, it's late. Or early, whatever. You should all get some sleep. Especially Spot."

This was when David woke up. "Whatsgoinon?" He asked, rolling over and facing everyone from his spot on the armchair. 

Spot yawned. "Hey Mouth, guess who had the good graces to show up?" 

David looked around before spotting Blink and Mush. "Oh. Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Blink huffed. "I was tryin' ta be romantic and the next thing I know we're in a snowstorm in 2017." Mush huffed too.

David rolled his eyes. "How you two never get caught will remain a mystery till' my dying day."

Blink smirked, his arm wrapped around Mush. Spot couldn't help but glance at them every few seconds. They had evidently been briefed on the legalities of this new time, but it was still jarring. It wasn't like he hadn't known about Blink and Mush, but he had never seen them do anything lovey dovey beyond maybe some handholding.

Time froze when Race threw his arm around Spot. 

It took 6 seconds for Spot to process that Race's arm was around him, and another 6 to react. He had been _planning_ to scoot away, and out from under the arm, but instead his traitorous body leaned right in. Not to say he wasn't enjoying it, he was, but this was the opposite of what he had been trying to do. 

Did anything ever go right for him? No. 

Julia was tapping on her phone, Jack and David were now on the floor, and the lovebirds had moved to the vacated armchair to cuddle. Leaving the majority of the couch to the two shortest people in the room. 

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Spot was really, really sleepy. Those damn loopy-drugs must have still been working. But he couldn't sleep here, there were too many people, someone could kill him in his sleep too easily here. It wasn't safe. 

Spot grabbed his crutches and stood up. "I'm going back ta bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow I did it. Only a day late! Also, this is soooooo shhhooooorrrrrtttttt........


End file.
